1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a nitride semiconductor light-emitting element having a principal plane of an m-plane has been researched and developed actively to improve luminous efficiency. This is because a nitride semiconductor light-emitting element having a principal plane of an m-plane is free from piezoelectric field, which decreases luminous efficiency. Hereinafter, a nitride semiconductor light-emitting element having a principal plane of an m-plane is referred to as “m-plane nitride semiconductor light-emitting element”.
United States Pre-Grant Patent Application Publication 2013/0234110 discloses an m-plane nitride semiconductor light-emitting element. As shown in FIG. 9, the m-plane nitride semiconductor light-emitting element comprises an n-side electrode 909, an n-type nitride semiconductor layer 902, an active layer 905, a p-type nitride semiconductor layer 907 and a p-side electrode 910. A voltage is applied between the n-side electrode 909 and the p-side electrode 910 to emit light from the active layer 905.
A p-type AlGaN electron block layer 906 is interposed between the p-type nitride semiconductor layer 907 and the active layer 905.
The p-type nitride semiconductor layer 907 and the p-type AlGaN electron block layer 906 contain magnesium as a dopant.